


the dawning

by littleletters



Category: Han Seojun - Fandom, Lim Jugyeong - Fandom, Team Seojun, True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleletters/pseuds/littleletters
Summary: At the very least, Seojun thought to himself, three years was a long time- far too long to be in love alone. He was, he decided, too tired for sadness.the dawning1. the beginning or first appearance of something.Seojun and Jugyeong both realize something.
Kudos: 31





	the dawning

**Author's Note:**

> i am bitter, confused and mad, mad, mad  
> this is my mad scenario because what the fuck was ep 15 and 16

Perhaps it was his fault, Seojun mused, pining over a girl who was in love with someone else. He knew what he was doing; asking for three dates, in hopes of making Jugyeong see that he had his heart laid out for her and only her.

He walked in the empty practice room, cables and chairs in disarray, lights dim as he sat in the floor and leaned against the mirror.

He couldn’t attend the wedding. Not because of practice but because he needed more time. It is tiring. Loving someone for years and not having them feel the same.  
He pulled out his phone and stared at his graduation picture with her. Excited smiles and hopeful eyes. He misses this. He misses her already.

“You had no room for me in your heart.

He sighed. He ran out of tears already, having cried out the last 3 years of unrequited love. Eyes tired, chest heavy, he felt empty.

It is time, is it not? I will bleed for better reasons this time.

He smiled, and shook his head.

At the very least, Seojun thought to himself, three years was a long time- far too long to be in love alone. He was, he decided, too tired for sadness.

In the next few months, Seojun and his band became a household name in Korea, holding concerts almost everywhere until finally being able to crack international walls. They toured around the world, meeting new people, opening new doors and touching hearts.  
+

“Ya! Lim Jugyeong!” The sound of fists hitting wood echoed through the empty apartment. She groaned and sat up slowly. “It’s already 4 PM! Get your ass here before we miss the performance!”

She rubbed her hand across her eyes, tired from last night’s activities.  
4 PM? Did I sleep through the whole day? Great.  
“Soo-Ah, don’t make too much noise,” she says while opening the door slowly and seeing a smirking Soo-ah. “Seriously, Soo-Ah, do you want me kicked out?”

Soo-Ah rolled her eyes and invited herself in, dropping her bags and taking off her shoes before jumping on the couch and turning on the T.V. “Did you forget? It’s Seojun’s last show today before he goes on hiatus.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know that.” Jugyeong sluggishly walked to the fridge and hoping to find red ginseng for her headache. “Han Seojun and I never really talked much after his debut. I guess he was too busy.”

“What are you talking about? It’s been eight months!” Soo-Ah said, flicking through channels before settling on Music Bank. “I thought you’d be the last person he ghosts.”  
“He didn’t ghost me! He’s just too busy to call nowadays.”

“Oh, please! Too busy, my ass” Soo-Ah says, rolling her eyes and she digs in a bag of Cheerios. “I heard from Chorong that Seojun visited last week and they spent all of his free time playing Mario Cart.”

“Oh.” Jugyeong frowned. “That’s weird. Gowoon always says that he’s too busy practicing when I call to check in.”

“Well, now he isn’t.” Soojin shrugs, eyes focused on the T.V. as credits rolls in. “There! Oh! He looks good.”

Jugyeong watches as Han Seojun sings his heart out, eyes flirty and his movements fluid as he sways with the music. Seojun has always been a performer. His charisma just oozes when takes the stage.

“Look at his eye make-up! He looks so good with his hair like that,” Soo-Ah gushes as she almost plants her face to the T.V. “I swear, Tae-hoon would have my ass handed to me when sees me like this.”

Jugyeong giggles before downing a bottle of water.

I like you, Lim Jugyeong.

Seojun’s voice rang through her head. Images of that night flurried through, making her flush as she sat beside Soo-Ah. It’s been months, she muses, since his confession and that night at the lobby.

You had no room for me in your heart.

For some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to speak during that time. The words coming out from his mouth rang untrue and alien because she knows in her heart Han Seojun was anything but ordinary to her.

“Hey,” Soo-Ah nudged her gently “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jugyeong grinned, almost immediately she notices her change in demeanour. “I’m okay. Just sleepy.”

“Wanna go out tonight?” Soo-Ah says, leaning back against the couch and putting her head on Jugyeong’s shoulder. “Let’s get wasted.”

+

“Ya, take it easy,” Jugyeong takes away the glass from Soo-Ah. “Tae-hoon will kill me if he sees you like this.” She props Soo-Ah in a sitting position before opening a bottle of water and forcing her to drink it.

“Okay!” Soo-Ah snatches the bottle and chugs it. “Jeez, will you take a chill pill?” Jugyeong rolls her eyes as she watches her best friend get a little bit sober as she munches on saggy fries.

“Seriously, why did you even drink when you’re a lightweight.”

“HA! Look who’s talking,” Soo-Ah sways, clumsily pointing a finger accusingly at Jugyeong. “Seojun had to drag your ass home last time you were piss-drunk.”

“Well,” Jugyeong blushes, “That was years ago, plus, I’ve learned my lesson.”

Isn’t it about time you knew how I feel?

Jugyeong shivers at the memory.

Soo-Ah smiles as she knew exactly what her best friend was thinking.

“Remember when Seojun used to have the biggest crush on you?” she giggled, patting Jugyeong affectionately on the head. “The way he looked at you…” her voice cracks as it softens, the kind of softness one would have for a little kid.

“That boy," she hesitates, "He looked at you like you put the stars on the damn sky.”

Jugyeong flinches. For some reason, she felt weird when she hears the words in past tense.

“He did everything for you and you didn’t even notice!” Soo-Ah pouts, eyes teary as she remembers her old classmate. “Han Seojun loved you for a very long time, Jugyeong-ah. He was there for you in all of the times you weren’t there for yourself.”

Jugyeong stares at her, it felt like she was splashed in cold water as reality sunk in.

“Did you know?” Soo-Ah giggles, rubbing her arms as the cold was catching up to her. “He can’t eat anything spicy. The entire school knew! His fan club used to protest at the cafeteria when they served anything spicy until you came along.”

“I-I didn’t know that.” Jugyeong winces, recounting all the times they ate there. About four times a week for two years. Are you kidding me?

Soo-Ah stares, eyebrows raised as she smacked Jugyeong on her arm lightly. Shaking her head in disappointment at her clueless friend.

“I love you,” she starts, “but sometimes, you’re clueless. I don’t know what to do with you anymore.”

“I can’t believe myself!” Jugyeong says, hitting her head in reprimand. “Seojun was my best friend! How could I have been so stupid!?”

“Ya, ya!” Soo-Ah grabs her hand and slowly leans her body against Jugyeong and hugs her. “Stop that.”

“I just- I’m so stupid.”

“I know.”

“Thanks.”

Soo-Ah sighs, her hand rubbing circles on Jugyeong’s back.

“It’s okay,” she smiles softly, “It’s all in the past. Besides, I’m sure Seojun’s moved on already.”

“Right.”

“You have Suho.”

“…right.”

++

“So,” Seojun wrinkles his nose as he almost mouth the next words Chorong says, “When are you going to call Jugyeong?”

“Aish,” Seojun curses, dropping the controller from his hands and throwing a pillow at his best friend’s head. “Will you drop it?”

Seojun stood up and went to grab his phone. Scrolling past twitter and seeing memes of him all over his timeline.

“Nope.” Chorong smiles teasingly, “You’ve been avoiding her lately and it shows.”

“I’m not!” Seojun frowns, looking up from his phone and glares. “I just don’t think I should call her anymore. I don’t even know what to say to her now.” He sighs, that familiar pinch creeping up again and he hates it.

“Puh-lease,” Chorong rolls his eyes as he stuffs his face with homemade dumpling Seojun’s mom prepared. “You’re just scared.”

“Scared of what exactly?” Seojun challenges, eyes hard and voice deepening as he remembers that time. “I’m not. I’m just tired.”

Chorong stares at his friend in sympathy. Han Seojun has always been a fearless soul, wearing his heart on his sleeve, but deep down, he knows that his best friend is a softie.

“Tired of what?”

“I don’t like me when I’m with her,” Seojun sighs, unconsciously, placing his hand above his chest, as if to physically comfort himself. “I can’t put myself through that again, not when I know how it ends, not when I’m finally content with not having or being with her.”

Chorong frowns, he remembers the lengths his best friend would do, the pain and the silence. Seojun used to devote all his time practicing, distracting and busying himself. Not allowing himself to breathe long enough to feel.

“I’m glad you’re moving on,” Chorong pats him roughly on the back, earning a playful glare. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Mmm,” Seojun smiles softly, “Me too.”

“I’m glad you’re trying.”

“Right.”  
++


End file.
